1. Field
The present application relates to an apparatus for singulating discrete objects, and, more particularly, for singulating pharmaceutical tablets.
2. State of the Art
Optical counters have been utilized in various applications to count objects. Such object counters may include a light source, an optical sensor, and an image processor. By way of example, an optical counter may include a light source placed opposite at least one optical sensor array to scan objects passing by the sensor array(s) to generate image data corresponding to the passing objects. Such data may be used by the image processor to generate a count of the objects passing by the sensor array(s).
Highly accurate counts of objects may be possible if the flow of objects is in a discrete series of single objects, i.e., “singulated flow.” In a case where two object are together, a machine counter may be able to recognized each object, although there is a higher chance that the two objects will be miscounted than if the two objects were separated. Further, when three objects are together, it becomes almost impossible for a machine counter to use an image of the three connected objects to identify that there are three objects in the group. Thus, any failure of the mechanical feed system that results in flow that is not singulated, can cause a situation that leads to an inaccurate count. For example, if two or more objects are bunched together (a condition referred to as “bunching”), the count can be erroneous because the counter may count the bunched tablets as a single tablet. The bunching can occur where multiple tablets are stacked on top of one another (vertical bunching) or can occur where multiple tablets are stacked side-by-side one another (horizontal bunching).